


Ereri Drabbles

by thisgirlsays22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22
Summary: Compiling some smaller drabbles from my tumblr @omglevixeren. A mix of canonverse/AU/ratings.





	1. Love is Patient

**Author's Note:**

> For my love buddy–the wonderful, amazing, lovely, talented, sweet @lampurple for ererievents valentine's event 2019. 
> 
> *light manga spoilers, canonverse, T

Levi has a small collection of books that he keeps stacked neatly on the table by his bed; they had come over on the Marleyan ships when Yelena’s followers had bartered their reading material for books from Paradis. Uninterested, Levi had not gotten them himself first or even second hand. Armin had passed them along to Eren–likely in an attempt to rekindle a friendship that Levi noted had been slowly fading for years–and then to Levi.

The books had come with other offerings, tea and a new checkerboard. Eren’s eyes beseeching, hopeful. Those eyes had grown as tired as Levi’s, but still, he’d had hope then.

“Got this for a good deal,” Eren had boasted, reminding Levi briefly of a much younger Eren, one he’d only glimpsed occasionally himself but heard referenced many a time by Mikasa and Armin when their squad shared stories over meals.

“No one likes a braggart.” Levi examined the pieces, and had to admit they were rather nice. “But good work.”

“And what’s my reward for my good work?”

“Nothing, you shit.” But he had pulled Eren onto the bed and kissed him tenderly anyway.

Over time, his love still hasn’t lost its protective edge, though it’s laced in confusion, betrayal, and anger now. It used to worry him, like he’d come to love Eren in the wrong way. That you shouldn’t let love blossom when you’d had a setup like theirs. But it was the same protective edge he’d felt for a few others like Isabel, and the thought had soothed him. 

He picks up one of the books now. A love story.

In the wider world, marriage is a similar concept, but the ceremonies vary. There’s a line in this book that rattles through Levi’s brain, like a melody you can’t get out of your head. It comes to him at odd times, when he’s awake but his eyes are still closed. When he’s thinking of Eren, simultaneously furious and heartbroken that he’s left them all behind.

Love is patient, love is kind.

He’s been thinking he should throw this shitty book away–Levi doesn’t feel very patient or kind in moments like these. Still, though, the words won’t be chased away.

So he waits and hopes that Eren will return with answers, with an explanation. Anything that will put things right.

Levi doesn’t throw the book away, though his hands are clenched so hard he can feel the spine giving way under his fingers.

I love you, Eren had said. After he’d said it once, he wouldn’t stop. Quietly, Levi had basked in the glow of that love.

Fingers relaxing around the hard edges of the book, Levi closes his eyes; it’s never difficult for him to conjure images of Eren’s face or echoes of his voice. That love was real and true. He’s sure of it. 

Eren’s love had always been impatient, but he had once been kind. And despite all evidence to the contrary, Levi still believes he is. He returns the book to its rightful place at the top of the stack.


	2. The Life We Never Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble of Eren and Levi meeting in a universe where Eren changed the past AND SAVED THE DAY, and fate still pulls them together <3

It’s been a long day, and Grisha sends Eren off after their last house call. They’re in the heart of Shiganshina, near all the shops, restaurants and pubs.

“You want to come for a drink, dad? I’m sure Mikasa would be happy to see you,” Eren offers.

Grisha waves him off. “No, I better get home to your mother. You kids enjoy yourselves.”

Eren sighs. “We’re not kids anymore.”

“You’ll always be kids to me.” Grisha takes the medical supplies that Eren was carrying and heads in the opposite direction towards his house.

Mikasa and Armin aren’t at the pub yet, so Eren takes a seat at the bar. Kenny is always good for a story or two to pass the time, and sometimes he gives Eren a free drink if he’s feeling especially charitable. Rare, but possible.

But Kenny isn’t there. Instead, there’s a dark-haired man behind the counter. The first thing Eren notices is how impeccably dressed he is–far too nice for this place. The second is how his heart starts racing when they meet eyes. It’s not often that Eren feels such a powerful pull of attraction without speaking to someone. He feels as though he’s seen this man somewhere before. His brain scatters in all directions trying to place him.    

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Eren says. He’s been coming here for four years, since he was sixteen.

The man gives him a bored look at first, but then his eyes widen and search Eren’s face. He doesn’t seem to find any answers, though, and his brows crease. “I’m the new owner.”

“Oh. What happened to Kenny?” Eren asks.

“Ah. Good old Uncle Kenny decided it was time to retire. He’s moved to Hizuru. Says the food’s better there. Left this place to me.” The man picks up a glass and polishes it, lifting it towards the light to give it a careful once over. His eyes look almost silver as the light hits them too, and Eren’s heart flutters again. “You a regular?”

“Yeah. I’m Eren.”  

“Levi,” he says, holding out a hand.

A smile splits Eren’s face, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt as his hand clasps Levi’s. Happiness floods his body, and he can’t swim against the tides. “It’s nice to meet you, Levi.”

Levi returns the smile. “Can I get you a drink, Eren? First one’s on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments mean the world <3


	3. Snapchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely Ageha-sakura [from her prompt](http://ageha-sakura.tumblr.com/post/132378954962/hey-yo-sup-howdy-somebody-make-a-fanfic-about) "Hey, yo, sup, howdy. Somebody make a fanfic about Eren and Levi somehow getting the others snapchat info thanks bye." I didn't *exactly* follow the prompt, but hey.

“You promised me a month ago that you’d make a snapchat account,” Eren said as he walked into the kitchen, phone in hand. 

“Fuck, you’re right.” Levi stopped chopping onions for a moment to give Eren a look of mock contrition. “I’ve broken the most sacred of vows between us. Tell me, Eren, will you be able to forgive me someday?” 

Eren frowned. “So you’re not going to do it?” 

“I’m making you dinner, and you have the nerve to waltz in here, demanding I make a fucking snapchat account? What am I even meant to do with one?” 

“Uhhh send me cute pics?” 

“We live together! Would you like me to send you ‘cute pics’ from the toilet?” 

“Oh no, please don’t do that. Jean and Connie won’t stop sending me toilet selfies,” Eren said miserably. 

Levi wrinkled his nose as he finished chopping the onions. “You’re really selling me on this.” 

“Well…you can join the group I’m in with Hanji and Petra. Even Erwin just joined!”

“You mean to tell me, if I don’t join snapchat, I might not get to see pictures of the inside of Erwin’s office? Or of his latest bottle of fancy-ass wine? How could you have let me get away with this for so long?” 

Eren mumbled something that Levi didn’t catch as he crushed some garlic into the skillet. 

“What?”

“I said I just don’t want you to feel excluded!”

“Excluded?” Levi furrowed his brows. “Why would I feel excluded?”

“If I’m having fun with all our friends– _your_ friends–and you know, you’ll miss out on the jokes. I’d want you to include me if the situation was reversed.” 

The onions sizzled as they hit the pan, and Levi adjusted the heat on the stove, buying himself a moment to formulate his reply. 

Levi looked at him, eyes soft. “Eren, you’re the sun, you could never exclude the sun.” 

“I don’t think that makes sense, but I also feel like it’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.” Eren stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist from behind. 

“I tried.” Levi kept his voice light and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“But the point is, I don’t want you to feel excluded,” Eren said.  

“I don’t,” Levi assured him. “Please exclude me forever when it comes to snapchat. If you really want pictures of me on the toilet, I’ll make sure to get them to you them one way or another.” 

“No–I. Please don’t.”

“No, no. I insist. I love you. That’s a promise I’ll be sure to keep this time.” 

Eren groaned. “Point taken. Lesson learned.” 

“Thank you.” Levi turned around and tugged Eren down for a kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Eren said, “Hey! What about Tumblr? I hear that’s–”

“Get the fuck out of my kitchen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are so appreciated <3


	4. Cotton Eye Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, @the-silver-field!! I don’t know if you remember, but you asked me to write this goofiness, so here you are <3 You’re such a sweetheart and I hope you enjoy a little smoot and a little laughter on your b-day! 
> 
> And a special thank you to @bi-chrome for doing such a fast beta on this one for me!!

“I can’t believe they played Cotton Eye Joe,” Levi said as he undid his tie. Weddings were stressful and exhausting; he couldn’t wait to get out of his fancy clothes, shower, and get into bed with Eren.

Stripping down to his boxers from the other side of the bed, Eren laughed. “Dude, Jean loves that song, so of course they played it.”

“It reminds me of every shitty school dance I’ve ever been to.” Levi wrinkled his nose.

“Same.” Eren flopped back onto the bed, stretching his arms out wide.

“I find it both comforting and disturbing that we both have that cultural reference in common,” Levi said. “That song should have died a quick and painful death in the 90s.”

“Don’t you mean painless–oh, I see what you did there.” Eren rolled onto his front and pointed at him.  “Levi, you can be honest with me. Did you dance to Cotton Eye Joe when you were younger?”

Levi began unbuttoning his dress shirt, noticing that Eren’s eyes were tracing the movement in the mirror. “Maybe.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “And yet you refused to join me tonight.”

“Correct.”

“That’s messed up.”

“My wild days are over, Eren. I’ve left my dark past behind.”

“Our pasts have a way of catching up to us,” Eren said ominously.

Levi rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. “After I’m out of the shower, you better be ready.”

Eren owed him a blowjob for helping to run interception between Grisha and Carla, who–despite having been divorced for nearly a decade–still seized every opportunity to revive ancient arguments. Even at their daughter’s wedding.

“Yes, Sir.” Eren gave a mock salute. Levi knew he was still miffed that he’d been forced to dance the entire stupid song with Jean while Levi had filmed it.  

When Levi returned, towel knotted around his waist, the lights had been dimmed. Eren was naked now, lying flat on his belly so his head was at the foot of the bed.

“Come here,” he said in a low voice.

“You’re not going to punish me for not dancing with you?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah. You earned this. Come and get your reward.” He licked his lips, eyes dark.

Levi walked up next to the bed slowly and ran a hand along Eren’s tan back, down to cup his sculpted ass. “You look so good,” he murmured.

Moving to stand in front of Eren, he let his towel drop, the head of his cock brushing against Eren’s parted lips. Levi let out a low groan as Eren’s tongue came out to swirl around the head, teasing him with soft licks. “God, I want to fuck your mouth.”

“You will,” Eren promised. “But first hand me my phone. I’m putting on my blowjob playlist.”

Levi rolled his eyes, but grabbed the phone off the desk. Let Eren have his shitty playlist on if it made him happy.  

Music began to quietly play–some pop or dance garbage that Levi secretly liked a little bit–and Eren gave Levi’s cock a few lazy strokes.  

“Tell me when you’re close. I want you to cum all over my face,” Eren commanded. Levi moaned, balls tightening in response.

“Well?” Eren said, looking up at him expectantly.

He always told Eren he was close, but whatever. “Yeah, I’ll tell you. Jesus, stop fucking around.”

Satisfied, Eren wrapped his lips around him, pace even as he took Levi a little deeper each time. Losing himself in that perfect rhythm was easy, and Levi tilted his head back, moving his hips in time with Eren. The tension of the day melted away, and  _Christ_ , Eren was good at this.

He tugged at Eren’s hair, a warning. “Eren–fuck. I’m so close, so fucking close.”

Levi was so lost in that tight, wet heat that he didn’t fully register that the music was changing midway through a song.

And he didn’t register that a familiar twangy tune had begun to play until it was too late and his body had gone taught as a bow as he came over Eren’s stupid, smug, gorgeous face. Levi was going to fucking murder him.

“You just came to Cotton Eye Joe!” Eren crowed. He pulled himself off the bed, wiped his face off on Levi’s discarded towel, and began dancing to the song.

“Turn it the fuck off,” Levi ordered. He sat down on the bed and glared at Eren as he continued to dance through his fit of laughter. “And go wash your goddamn face. This is your lowest moment.”

Eren didn’t turn the music off, but he did go to clean himself off. His laughter carried through from the bathroom. When he came back, he was wiping at his eyes.   

“You fucking planned that?” Levi demanded. 

“Yeah,” Eren said proudly. “After I pulled the playlist up, I got the song ready so all I had to do was reach over when the moment was right and hit play.”

“You piece of shit.”

“You’re the piece of shit, and you still got a blowjob out of it.” Eren kissed him on the cheek. “Unless you want to return the favor, I’m going to sleep.”

“Fuck off,” Levi said.

“Love you too,” Eren replied. He got under the covers and curled up on his side. “Come spoon me when you finish brooding.”

Levi stared up at the ceiling, quietly contemplating what had just occurred. A dangerous thought entered his mind: Eren was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments so appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on  
> [Tumblr](https://omglevixeren.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omglevixeren)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/omglevixeren/)  
> Consider buying me a coffee on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/E1E3B70L)


End file.
